Een eerste ontmoeting
by melisse
Summary: De Marauders, beroemd en berucht. Dit is hoe ze elkaar ontmoet hebben. En wat is het toch met die draak?


**Een eerste ontmoeting**

_'Het mooiste van alles dat wijsheid ons biedt om het leven prachtig te maken, is zonder twijfel vriendschap.' - Epicurus_

Het perron stond vol met houten koffers in alle vormen en maten, van prachtig versierd tot somber, van oud tot nieuw. Vanuit een kooi kon je een uil horen krijsen en een kat die er naar klauwde. Daar zag je een jongetje - amper te zien doorheen de menigte - met moeite een te groot uitgevallen rosse kater in zijn bak duwen. Het was een drukte van jewelste; schuchtere jongelingen verschansten zich achter de rokken van hun moeder, anderen liepen enthousiast het perron op en af, nauwelijks ziend naar waar ze liepen. Een blik van afgrijzen opleverend van de oudere tieners wanneer deze – door hen 'kabouters' genoemd – weer eens op hen botsten. Iets verder klampte een meisje van amper vier jaar oud zich vast aan haar oudere broertje die een plekje op de trein wilde verschalken. Geschreeuw naar verloren gelopen kinderen, enthousiaste begroetingen, en kinderen zowel als moeders die huilden met de bittere gedachte dat ze elkaar het komende halfjaar niet meer zouden zien. Ergens zag je een tenger jongetje tevergeefs een loodzware hutkoffer op de trein sleuren, totdat een vriendelijke ouderejaar hem te hulp schoot.

'Vergeet je niet te schrijven?' Vroeg een moeder met betraande ogen en een natte zakdoek in haar hand.

'Ik ben verkozen tot hoofdmonitor!' Riep een trotse ouderejaar met vreugde uit tegen zij vrienden.

'Mama, mama, ik wil niet gaan.' En het jongetje klampte zich aan zijn moeder vast.

'Gedraag je,' schreeuwde een vader zijn rebelse zoon toe.

Het tijdstip echter waarop de massieve rode stoomtrein richting Zweinstein zou vertrekken kwam steeds dichterbij. Steeds meer verlieten ze hun familieleden op het perron en zochten zich een compartiment op de trein, samen met hun vrienden of alleen. Mensen die het niet zo nauw namen met de tijd stormden op het laatste nippertje doorheen de muren van perron 9 ¾ en hadden niet altijd oog voor het volk dat nog in grote onordelijke massa's verzameld stond. Een botsing of twee was geen uitzondering. Vluchtig werden nog enkele kussen en knuffels uitgedeeld tot het signaal tot vertrek weerklonk. Toen talmden zelfs de allerlaatste individuen niet meer en haasten zich zonder uitstel op de "Zweinstein Express". Vele handen wuifden elkaar toe; zowel de mensen op het perron als op de trein.

Een nieuweling – een jongen met zwart warrig haar en een bril – zat helemaal alleen, maar niet voor lang. Geluiden die weerklonken vanuit de gang en geschraap aan de deur kondigden de komst van gezelschap aan.

'Ik denk dat deze nog wel leeg – Oh sorry, ik had je niet gezien.' Een jongen met lichtbruin haar keek hem verontschuldigend aan. 'De rest van de compartimenten zat al vol.'

'Maakt niet uit. Hier is zoals je ziet –' En hij wees op de lege bank 'nog plaats genoeg.'

'Bedankt.' De jongen zette een stap naar voren om zich op een lege plaats neer te ploffen. Toen werd ook het gezicht zichtbaar van de jongen die achter hem stond. Het was een kleine mollige jongen met een ratachtige snuit.

Ze duwden de zware overladen hutkoffers onder de bank in en zetten zich naast elkaar neer op de bank tegenover hem.

'Ik ben Remus, Remus Lupos.' Stelde de bruinharige jongen zich voor. 'En naast me zit –'

'Pippeling. Peter Pippeling,' piepte de jongen verlegen uit en wendde zijn ogen af.

'James Potter. Zijn jullie ook eerstejaars?'

'Ja. Best wel spannend, niet?' Antwoordde Remus terug.

'Hmm, best wel.' Er viel even een stilte. 'Zeg, waarom de naam –'

'Remus wil je weten?' Even richtte hij zijn gezicht weg alsof beschaamd om hetgene wat hij ging zeggen. 'In mijn familie is het zo'n beetje traditie om namen met een "r" te laten beginnen. En omdat een nonkel van mij al Romulus heette, vond mijn grootmoeder het wel grappig om mij Remus noemen. Ze is kort voor mijn geboorte overleden en mijn ouders…' Voor een moment leek het alsof hij ver weg was met zijn gedachten.

'Oh.'

Hij keek even naar de jongen die tot nu toe nauwelijks een woord had gezegd.

'Eh Peter, heb je hobbies?' Vroeg hij in een poging om de zwijgzame jongen in het gesprek te betrekken.

Peter keek schuchter zijn kant op.

'Ik verzamel de plaatjes van de Chocokikkers en speel graag toverschaak.' Antwoordde hij onzeker. Iets zekerder van zichzelf verklaarde hij vervolgens met een grijns: 'Binnen mijn familie ben ik de onbetwiste kampioen.'

'Fantastisch! Dan kan je me misschien tips geven hoe ik eens van mijn vader kan winnen.' exclameerde James luidop.

De drie staken nu echt van wal en enthousiast vertelden ze elkaar vanalles over hun familie, hobbies, allerlei weetjes over Zweinstein en dergelijke meer. Peter hield zich vaak op de achtergrond en zelfs Remus leek bij momenten wat onzeker, maar James vertelde luidop, vol enthousiasme en zonder scrupules.

' – en volgens mijn neef die nu al in zijn zesde jaar zit worden we één voor één ruimte geleid waar we een gigantische gevaarlijke draak moeten bevechten om via de deur die aan de andere kant is in de grote zaal te geraken. Als je je er moedig voorbij vecht zetten ze je in Griffoendor. Maar als je als een angsthaas wegrent, hoor je in Zwadderich thuis.' Grijnsde James

'Maar wie zetten ze dan in Ravenklauw en Huffelpuf?' Vroeg Peter, de angst duidelijk in zijn ogen te lezen.

'Degene die stokstijf blijven staan, die verdelen ze onder beide afdelingen.'

'Ik denk niet dat ze het zo doen.' Betwiste Remus vol ongeloof. 'Mijn moeder zegt dat we een oude hoed moeten opzetten die zegt waar we thuishoren.'

Met een blik geëtst op zijn gezicht die het midden hield tussen lachen en tevens ongeloof bulderde James het uit. 'Dat geloof je toch zelf niet. Met een hoed... haha.' En hij barstte in lachen uit.

'Tja, dat zegt mijn moeder.' Repliceerde Remus, duidelijk onzeker over wat hij moest geloven en hij keek weg.

'Ik beland vast en zeker in Zwadderich.' Jammerde Peter vol vrees.

'Ik alvast niet. Heel mijn familie zat voornamelijk in Griffoendor en een paar in Ravenklauw. Het bloed dat door de Potters stroomt weert Zwadderich af, beweert mijn stokoude grootvader. En hij heeft er echt nog nooit langsgezeten.' Zei hij vol zelfvertrouwen.

Remus die ondertussen een boek vanuit zijn schoolkoffer had gehaald keek naar James alsof hij wist of hij moest lachen om diens zelfzekerheid of de bewering zelf.

'Tja, mijn moeder zat in Huffepuf en mijn vader in Ravenklauw, maar ik sluit niets uit.' Even kwam er een donkere blik in zijn ogen, maar die verdween al snel als sneeuw voor de zon toen hij zich naar de jongen naast hem richtte.

'En jouw ouders, Peter?'

'Mijn vader zat in Griffoendor, maar mijn moeder … eh, die kan niet toveren. Ze is een Dreuzel.'

De ratelende wieltjes van een kar waren net buiten de deur te horen.

'Snoep!' In een oogwenk zat James te rommelen doorheen zijn hutkoffer op zoek naar zijn geldbeurs en stormde het gangpad op. Een seconde later stak hij zijn hoofd weer door de deur, verontschuldigend.

'Eh, moeten jullie ook iets hebben?'

Op dat moment barstten ze beide in lachen uit. Met zijn energiek enthousiasme dat onophoudelijk zich leek te manifesteren was James soms als een stuiterende bal.

James keek hen even raar aan alsof hij niet goed wist wat er gaande was.

'Zei ik iets grappig?'

Tranen stroomde nu over de wangen van Remus.

'Ik – ik krijg geen lucht meer.' Kraamde hij uit en hij begon opnieuw te lachen.

Even later zaten de drie jongens voldaan over de banken in de wagon verspreid. James had een ganse zak Kakkerlak Krunchies binnengespeeld, terwijl Peter nog volop genoot van enkele Chocokikkers. Remus had het bij enkele Ketelkoeken gehouden.

Terwijl Remus in zijn boek aan het lezen was, bladerden de twee andere jongens, die zich naast elkaar hadden gezet, in een tovermagazine. Op de voorpagina zag je mensen op bezems naar elkaar flitsen; het was over Zwerkbal.,

Af en toe vermeldde James een weetje vanuit het tijdschrift ('Weet je dat Ronald Op Den Tapijt van ploeg is veranderd?') waarop Remus even glimlachtte naar de jongen met zijn warrige zwarte haar alvorens zijn aandacht weer op zijn boek te richtten. Zo ging de tijd in relatieve stilte voorbij totdat deze werd verjaagd door een schelle gil.

'KUN JE NIET ZIEN WAAR JE LOOPT? JIJ, JIJ, KLEIN MISBAKSEL.'

Iedereen verschoot van het lawaai en Remus liet van pure verrassing zelfs zijn boek vallen.

'Eh, wat is daar gaande?' James schoof voorzichtig de deur open en wierp een blik naar buiten. Ook de andere twee stonden op en keken naar wat er op het gangpad plaatsvond.

Tegen de muur stonden twee jonge meisjes gedrukt, pure angst was in hun ogen te lezen, geen millimeter tussen hen in alsof zo de ander te beschermen. Tegenover stond een oudejaar, met vlekken van Pompoensap op haar Zwadderich-gewaden, met een blik van razernij in haar ogen. Naast haar stond een meisje met zwart opgestoken haar, tevens gekleed in gewaden van Zwadderich, handen klaar om de woeste meid in bedwang te houden. Niet ver daarvandaan stond een jongen van hun leeftijd met misprijzen en afkeer het tafereel waar te nemen, al was het niet duidelijk op wie die gevoelens nu net gericht waren.

De woeste meid uit Zwadderich richtte haar toverstaf naar voor, met volle intentie de twee jongere meisjes eens een grondig lesje te leren met een vervloeking of twee.

'NEE BELLA, niet op de eerste schooldag,' zei de kalmere vriendin en ze trok haar vriendin met volle overtuiging naar achter. 'Laat het.'

De ander trachtte zich los te trekken, maar ze hield stand. Uiteindelijk draaide het razende meisje zich om en liep de andere kant uit, de jongen iets verderop het tafereel had waargenomen, met zich meetrekkend.

'Meekomen, jij!' Maar al snel trok de jongen zich los, al bleef hij haar volgen.

De angstige jonge meisjes kozen het hazenpad en vluchten ijlings de andere kant op.

'Nou, eh…' James stotterde. 'Dat was … eh.'

'Ja,' was Remus' korte antwoord.

De deur werd terug dicht geschoven en iedereen zette zich in stilte weer neer.

De trein daverde verder over de rails heen en Zweinstein kwam steeds dichterbij. De jongens hesen zich in hun Zweinsteingewaden en gingen terug in gesprek – het rare voorval op de gang niet volledig vergeten, maar hun aandacht werd op andere dingen gericht. Hoewel ze er nog steeds niet waren, kon geen één ontkennen dat ze zenuwachtig waren. Het lawaai op de gangen vermeerderde.

'Eh, zijn we er al?' fluisterde James, zelfs in zijn stem klonk de nervositeit door.

Als antwoord ging er op dat moment een geluidssignaal af. De deuren van de treinen gingen open en het volk stormde naar buiten. Ook ons trio stapte af, in stilte, ze waren nerveus maar ook blij.

'EERSTEJAARS NAAR HIER! EERSTEJAARS NAAR HIER!' Bulderde een luide maar vriendelijke stem. In de drukte verloor Remus even de anderen uit het oog, totdat hij ze opmerkte naast een reusachtige man. Hij haastte zich naar hen, botste onderweg op een paar mensen in deze drukke massa, maar wist zijn goede manieren te behouden door zich even te verontschuldigen.

James en Peter hadden ondertussen al plaats genomen in een bootje. Remus plaatste zich snel tegenover hen en grijnsde even. Als antwoord grinnikten ze terug. Pas toen viel het hem op dat ze niet alleen in de boot zaten. Achteraan zat nog een jongen, met lang zwart haar en Zweinsteingewaden, die er uitzagen alsof ze ongelofelijk duur waren geweest. Zijn gelaat vertoonde aristocratische trekken en hij zat in een lichtjes arrogante houding, maar het voornaamste wat hem opviel was dat hij de jongen herkende – van op de trein. Hij was die jongen die samen met hen die oudejaarsleerling twee jonge meisjes had zien bedreigen.

'Hey, jij bent vast ook een eerstejaars,' zei hij in een poging een gesprek met de onbekende jongen aan te knopen. 'Euh, misschien wel een domme vraag, aangezien de ouderejaars met koetsen gaan.'

Een lichte blos van schaamte om zijn verscheen op zijn lippen.

'Euhm, ik ben dus Remus.'

Een schemer van een glimlach drong door op het gezicht van de jongen, al leek hij zijn best te doen om zo arrogant mogelijk te blijven kijken.

'Ik ben Sirius,' antwoordde de jongen terug met een aangename maar afstandelijke stem, alsof hij een zeker wantrouwen koesterde tegen degenen die nu nog onbekend voor hem waren.

James en Peter hadden zich ondertussen zijdelings gezet op hun banken en volgden de ontmoeting met interesse. Even wreef hij met zijn hand zijn wanordelijke haren uit zijn gezicht en stelde toen zichzelf voor.

'James en…'

'Peter.'

Remus zijn blik was ondertussen afgedwaald naar het meer waarop ze zich bevonden. In de verte dacht hij de tentakels te zien van de inktvis waarover zijn moeder het had gehad. Toen hij ook jongens uit andere boten enthousiast naar de verschijning zag wijzen, wist hij dat hij zich niet vergist had.

'Kijk, daar is de intktvis.'

De drie andere jongens draaiden zich nu met interesse naar daar.

'Geniaal,' riep James uit en hij stond recht, waardoor de boot lichtjes begon te schommelen.

'Euh James,' zei Remus lichtjes ongerust. 'Die boot is hier aan't schommelen en ik heb eigenlijk weinig behoefte aan een duik in het meer.'

Met een blik van lichte ergernis keek James even naar hem en zette zich neer, maar kon het niet laten vervolgens het volgende te zeggen: 'Pff, watjes, bang van een beetje water? Zo zullen jullie nooit tegen de draak winnen!'

Niet begrijpend keek Sirius Remus' kant uit.

'Draak?'

'Euhm, een theorie van James over hoe we ingedeeld worden.'

'Theorie! Theorie! Dat is de waarheid. Mijn neef heeft het zelf gezegd!' Zei James luid met verontwaardigde stem.

'Maar dat is toch met een hoed-' Antwoordde Sirius niet-begrijpend.

'Hoed! Hoed! Wat maken ze jullie toch allemaal wijs?' Grinnikte James het uit, 'waarom zouden ze dat met een hoed doen?'

De bootjes naderden nu de aanlegplaats en steeds meer eerstejaars stapten nu uit om zich in een opeengepakte massa op het kleine stukje terrein te verzamelen. In de drukte raakten de vier jongens verspreid. Remus stond naast Peter en probeerde James op te sporen, terwijl Sirius helemaal aan de andere kant van de groep verzeild was geraakt. Een jongen met grauw, vettig zwart haar probeerde een gesprek met hem aan te knopen, maar Sirius leek hem te negeren en keek recht door zich uit.

'Hey,' zei een stem achter Remus. Hij keek achter zich en zag dat James zich tussen een groepje meiden naar hen probeerde te manoeuvreren.

Maar tegelijkertijd had een leerkracht de eerstejaars opgedragen naar binnen te komen en de grote groep zette zich nu in beweging van de toegang tot het kasteel, waardoor James weer van het duo verspreid geraakte. Ze werden binnengeleid door een grote deur van waarachter Remus geroezemoes kon horen. Een leerkracht vooraan leek hen iets te zeggen, maar doordat zij zo ver stonden en de eerstejaars niet al te stil waren, hoorde hij niets. Vervolgens gingen de grote deuren open en werden ze binnengeleid in een reusachtige zaal met vijf afzonderlijke banken waar respectievelijk de leerlingen van iedere afdeling en de leerkrachten zaten.

Remus zag James nu hun richting uitkomen, Sirius daarentegen zag hij nergens meer. Een man die hij herkende als Perkamentus was opgestaan en begroette hen. Toen liet hij het woord aan iemand anders die een lied begon te zingen, al was het met eens iets of wat krakerige stem . Of althans dat dacht Remus, want hij zag niets. Maar toen hij het gefluister hoorde van de andere eerstejaars over een hoed, draaide hij zich naar Peter.

'Zie je wel! Het is de Sorteerhoed.'

James had zich ondertussen bij hen verzameld.

'Pff, dat weet je niet. Misschien zingt die alleen maar en moeten we toch een draak bevechten.'

Remus barstte in lachen uit.

'Droom jij maar verder,' zei hij al grinnikend.

Ondertussen waren ze beginnen met het afroepen van de namen. Een zekere Anna Belkamers was als eerste aan de beurt en mocht op een kleine gammele stoel gaan zitten waar een leerkracht de oude hoed op haar hoofd zette. Nog geen seconde later riep de Sorteerhoed luid uit: 'ZWADDERICH.'

Met verbazing keek James nu naar Remus:

'Ze doen het toch met een hoed. Mijn neef heeft gelogen, wacht maar tot ik hem te pakken krijg!'

'Daan Boekworm'

'RAVENKLAUW.'

'Bart Banvloek.'

'RAVENKLAUW.'

En zo ging het maar de hele tijd verder. Steeds sneller – naar het gevoel van Remus – naderden zijn naam. De hoed leek zijn tijd met hem te nemen, maar riep daarna vol overtuiging 'GRIFFOENDOR' waarop Remus zich naar de desbetreffende tafel begaf waar iedereen hem enthousiast begroette.

Na een tijd volgde Peter en daarna James. Ook zij belandden in Griffoendor en namen plaats naast hem.

'Zeg, waar is Sirius?' Vroeg hij.

'Sirius? Wie is Sirius? –' Vroeg James met een vragende blik, maar een seconde later leek het hem te adgen over wie hij het had. 'Oh, Sirius!'

Uiteindelijk leek Sirius aan de beurt te zijn, waarover de tafel van Zwadderich enthousiast was, wat Remus best raar vond. Tot nu toe had de tafel nog niet veel van hen laten horen.

'Sirius Zwarts.'

'Zwarts! Die familie van duistere tovenaars,' siste James. 'Mijn pa heeft erover verteld, die zijn voor niets te vertrouwen.

Peter en Remus die niet zoveel hadden gehoord over de reputatie van de Zwarts-familie keken hem vragend aan.

'Ze zijn een heel rijke volbloedfamilie en eentje die bloedzuiverheid hoog in het vaandel draagt. Ik heb gehoord dat ze niet zo lang geleden één van hen onterfd hebben, omdat die met iemand van Dreuzelafkomst trouwde.'

De hoed nam zijn tijd met Sirius en de minuten streken voorbij, maar tot ieders – of toch van veel – verrassing werd hij ingedeeld in Griffoendor. Velen van Zwadderich keken geschokt – en sommigen zelfs razend zag Remus – en de andere afdelingen op z'n minst met lichte verbazing.

Sirius leek het noorden kwijt te zijn en zette zich bijna aan de verkeerde tafel neer. Hij had het niet verwacht bij Griffoendor terecht te komen. Niemand van hun familie had daar gezeten; ze zaten in Zwadderich en soms in Ravenklauw en een heel uitzonderlijke Huffelpuffer kwam je ook wel eens tegen.

Hij nam plaats in de stoel naast Remus, maar keek hen niet aan en hield zijn blik op zijn bord gericht. De rest van Griffoendor begroette hem, maar het wantrouwen en koel enthousiasme was te merken. James weigerde hem aan te kijken en Peter hield zich afzijdig.

Remus, die nu wel de achtergrond van de familie van Zwarts had gehoord van James, leek zich daar echter niets van aan te trekken – ook hij had zijn nodige aandeel in vooroordelen meegemaakt – en boog zijn hoofd naar hem en fluisterde 'hoi'.

Met een nog zachter volume ging hij door.

'Zie je wel, er was geen draak.' En subtiel keek hij naar James.

Lichtjes verrast keek Sirius nu naar hem, maar toen hij de grap doorhad schitterde zijn ogen met gelach.

James keek wantrouwig hun richting uit, maar keek weer weg toen hij Sirius zag.

Met een kalme stem fluisterde hij weer.

'Trek het je niet aan hoe James zich gedraagt. Hij zal wel bijtrekken.'

Vervolgens zei hij met een iets luidere en zelfverzekerde stem.

'Ik ben er zeker van dat we de beste vrienden zullen worden.'

* * *

A/N: Ik weet dat JK Rowling die eerste ontmoeting anders heeft laten verlopen, maar ik heb dit verhaal geschreven voor ik dat fragment van haar had gelezen. Daarom dat Sirius hier misschien een tikkeltje raar overkomt. Ja, hij heeft een rebels karakter, maar ik heb altijd verondersteld dat zijn familie het soort familie was dat hun kinderen alleen maar laat omgaan met wie ze willen en die goed genoeg worden geacht. Ik denk dus dat hij aanvankelijk, hoewel hij waarschijnlijk toen al rebels was en misschien twijfels had over wat zijn ouders zeiden over Dreuzels, hij toch hun invloed pas echt van zich is beginnen afwerpen vanaf hij op Zweinstein zat en in Griffoendor terecht kwam. Ik hoop dat jullie van het verhaal genoten hebben. xD


End file.
